A conventional hand tool for applying cement on a surface, such as trowel or joint knife or as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7370384 and 5522111, generally includes a plate-like body, an extension rod and a handle which is connected with a grip and the extension rod. The plate-like body and the extension rod are usually two individual parts which are connected to each other by welding or multiple parts. However, the welding process needs a welding machine and skilled persons, and the more the number of the parts is needed, the higher maintenance cost is required. Most to the extension rods will be loosened and eventually separated form the plate-like body.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool having a plate-like body and a handle which is integrally formed with the plate-like body. The hand tool can be made by way of mass production to reduce the fabrication cost thereto.